


Ugly Winter

by grossnoona



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Izumi and Ken are like there but not really, Multi, Road Trips, Winter go on a christmas trip bc theyre dumb AND NEED TO COMMUNICATE, consider this fic me just releasing my dumb old drafts into the wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: With no excuse, Winter Troupe is forced out on a Christmas trip with themselves alone.They spend 4 days together in hopes whatever it is their director wants them to do, is achieved.Though, they're going, to be honest;Who goes to a homestay near the beach in the dead of winter?





	Ugly Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esnoyuuutsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esnoyuuutsu/gifts).



> Grossnoona back with more A3 and shitty winter fics bc that's all I write!!!  
> I know, it's May (actually almost _the end of may_ )  
> Why the fuck am I writing a Christmas fic?  
> I've had this draft sitting in my laptop since Christmas two years ago!!!  
> I wrote this as a surprise gift for [esnoyuuutsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esnoyuuutsu/pseuds/esnoyuuutsu) for like Christmas bc I promised them a LONG TIME ago (only until I found this draft did I remember) that I would write winter for them when I join A3 soooo here we are  
> a shitty winter fic that takes place in late december being uploaded in late may  
> Enjoy!

Winter has always been cold and distant.

 

So far out of reach from each other, it felt like decades to cross from one place to another.

 

Despite such harsh weathers and distant calls, it always felt warm and good when you finally meet someone you love. You can stay inside and huddle with each other to warm up; drink warm drinks and have a great time together. In that aspect, it also felt distant from the cold weather. Like the warm feeling of love could carry overcome such troubles. Nothing could really stop it.

 

Just like now, Azuma thought.

 

It seemed their ever-so-cheerful director, Izumi, had ushered the entirety of Winter Troupe on a Christmas trip. She rambled on about how everyone should try and spend Christmas together since apparently all of the other troupes have attempted without Izumi even forcing them. It seemed the other troupes were better at getting along than they could ever try. They do feel a bit guilty to know that they were the last one to go on this kind of adventure but it was expected they wouldn’t do it unless pushed to, it seemed very much like them to cause such a reaction. Not that they hated to travel together, it just seemed rather  _ unnecessary _ .

 

Yet here they are.

 

Somewhere outside of town for a couple of days, spending Christmas together.

 

It seemed that Izumi wasn’t the only one on the idea; their leader was on it too. He was the one who apparently led Izumi into the idea of letting them spend Christmas together. Thanks to that, Homare got excited and began planning. Since Homare got excited, Tasuku got worried about the space for luggage in the car. With such a chain-reaction, of course, Azuma himself got curious and interested in the choice of location which causes Hisoka and Guy to wonder what it was like out of town. Even with no location, no place to stay or even an activity made in the plan yet; the entire troupe suddenly got invested. Tsumugi truly can be mischievous in forming chain-reactions in the troupe. Without trying, he can read the entire troupe like glancing a recipe he has done countless times. It’s too easy to guess them for someone like him.

 

The area was lovely, it had nice roads to bike to and it was close to the beach so it wasn’t very far from Veludo. It was still  _ somewhere _ regardless.

 

To be honest, even though Azuma and many others of the company have visited the beach, they’ve never really stuck around to see the area enough. It was always visiting the beaches in small escapades from the cities, from whatever heavy thoughts that led them there or even just a job Izumi had them sign up to. It was never really staying around to look and see if there was anything interesting. Azuma found it a little funny and strange.

 

How could they have been running to such a place without realising how beautiful it was to stick around?

 

They stayed in a lovely homestay not far from the beach but not that far from the town near it. It didn’t felt quite tropical since it was the cold winter. It made the beach almost vacant aside from the few surfers going in the chilling waters that a few of the troupe could never quite understand. Hisoka calls such a thing, a rather Tasuku-like thing. Tasuku seemed baffled by the comment and seemed against the thought of trying to go shirtless in the dead of winter.

 

“You would, if you could,” Hisoka stated; almost like it was a fact not a probability.

 

On the other hand, Homare seemed to have found some sort of inspiration from the sight of it. Creating such an absurd poem about how the seas clash against bodies or something like that. Tsumugi found it profound while Guy attempts to process the meaning behind the poem. Really, this troupe can be strange without the help of the other troupe members. Even then, they don’t actually make that much noise.

 

Aside from the long car ride, they don’t make a lot of noise or cause a lot of ruckuses. They keep their distance and pace to avoid such clashing.

 

_ Maybe that was the problem. _

 

They never made enough noise or ruckus to seem close. They weren’t like Spring who always had the adults towing the younger members to ensure they were going to run off for no reason, they weren’t like Summer who held their hands tightly as they scream and run headfirst into trouble neither were they even close to Autumn who had two adults stopping their younger members from lashing out on each other or even causing so much noise till they get stares from nearby spectators. They were not remotely close to any of these troupes. They always kept a safe distance to avoid big conflicts.

 

“ _ Those kinds of things, we don’t have that, _ ” Misumi once told Azuma after treating him with more triangular treats. It seemed someone young like Misumi could never quite get what it meant to be a group of adults.

 

“Maybe we should go on an adventure?” Azuma suggested one evening, it was only the first day and it seemed that as soon as they got there, they were already drained from traveling. It took them an hour or two before deciding to head back out again. Tasuku had found the couch too comfortable to leave and Hisoka had found Tasuku too comfortable to get off and leave.

 

“An adventure? To where?” Homare was already getting excited.

 

Azuma hadn’t really thought it through, to be honest, he was hoping others to chip in some ideas. Of course, there were some sight-seeing spots that Azuma would love to see but he hasn’t really found a specific spot that seemed  _ adventurous enough _ .

  
  


“How about a hike? I heard you can get a good view of the sunrise around the mountainous areas around here,” Tasuku suggested.

 

Almost immediately and expectedly, Tsumugi and Hisoka disagree. They didn’t like waking up early and wanted to stay in especially during winter. Guy saw no issue but that was obvious as Hisoka seemed to point out how Guy and Tasuku were the same. Early-birds who train too early in the day. It wasn’t the same for the rest, Tsumugi sulked.

 

Homare didn’t mind the thought, he said he  _ could  _ try waking up early. It didn’t seem so much of an issue to him as he mentioned that it would be lovely to find some artistic value in watching the sunrise with the rest of the troupe. He could even make a poem just imagining it, he thought. They stop him before he can even try. There was still a debate about the idea of hiking in the early winter morning.

 

“Azuma, what do you think?” Guy asked.

 

It hadn’t occurred that Azuma had yet to answer the ongoing question of hiking. While he doesn’t enjoy the cold weather of winter but seeing the sunrise around the hilly areas of this town was part of his list of sightseeing spots. He could see Tsumugi and Hisoka hoping he side with them alas he couldn’t. If he disagrees now, he’ll surely not be able to see the beautiful sunrise that he’s always wanted to see. How troublesome it is to be the eldest and have more say in decision-making than others.

 

“I was thinking the same, actually.” Azuma laughed. He could almost hear Tsumugi’s and Hisoka’s hearts crush to bits. They sulk throughout dinner about how early they must have to wake up in order to join the hike, they even plot on hiding from Tasuku between each other despite Tasuku having complete grip on both of them. How funny, Azuma thought. This was a type of conflict you don’t see often among them.

 

“Don’t act like you two aren’t the first ones I’m waking up tomorrow morning,” Tasuku scolds. He really is strict when he makes plans, Azuma wondered.

 

Tsumugi attempts to be rebellious and sticks his tongue out along with Hisoka. They can be childish sometimes, Azuma laughed at the sight of it. It’s fine to be childish once in a while, right? It wouldn’t hurt to be like this. They spend their dinner in small banters that don’t actually lead to any bad corners of their lives; just useless flaws that they never really bother hiding nor fixing. It was relaxing to see everyone unwinded and less guarded around each other.

 

The next morning was probably hell, anyone could describe it as such.

 

Tasuku wasn’t kidding when he said that Tsumugi and Hisoka were the first two people he was waking up the next morning. What he didn’t mention was that he was planning on waking up everyone else after that, he comes in with a small notice of intrusion then wakes you up without warning. Truly, Takato Tasuku was a demon in the flesh. No one was prepared for such an outcome.

 

Aside from Guy who helped to keep everyone awake.

 

Grumbling to themselves and in only pajamas and winter-jackets, they head out to the hiking track. Passing by a few hikers who wish to go to the same location; they originally felt out of place. Amongst them were fully prepared hikers that dressed accordingly compared to some of the troupe members who wore whatever they found on the floor. They weren’t exactly prepared but it seemed Guy and Tasuku were. They had a bag filled with anything anyone needed. Even Hisoka’s marshmallows, they planned ahead for this trip it seemed. Azuma had to give them credit for that, not even the other hikers they saw had bags full of all sorts of things that could actually be deemed useless for a hiking trip but to the troupe, they were essentials.

 

Azuma does have to admit; they  _ might _ have too many essentials.

 

“Yuki once told me, ‘ _ You adults have too many essentials! Lessen it will you?!’ _ .” Tasuku told Azuma somewhere during the hike. He laughed about it as Yuki always complained about anything related to the troupe to Tasuku despite Tsumugi being the leader. When asked why Yuki begrudgingly admits he finds it difficult to argue with someone like Tsumugi. Tsumugi reads him through like a book, pointing out that it shouldn’t be a worry for Yuki.

 

“Isn’t it heavy carrying that?” Hisoka asked Guy who explains how this has been one of the lighter bags he’s carried so far in his life. Hisoka seemed baffled by Guy’s disagreement but it seemed to also be because Guy is carrying something so heavy so early in the morning.

 

“We do have a lot of essentials,” Tsumugi mumbles. Despite his tired state, he really was starting to wake up. He started worrying about giving Guy a backache for carrying so many things despite Guy’s reassurance. He even goes on that Hisoka might need to cut down on eating sweet things which causes a shock from Hisoka.

 

Hisoka can be pretty dramatic beyond his rather reserved and quiet persona.

 

He doesn’t outright throw a tantrum but he definitely is shocked for a portion of the hike, talking about how sweets are essential to his life as Tasuku wonders if his body just runs on sugar. Homare notes how eating sugar for the rest of his life isn’t good, though. Azuma and Tsumugi nod in agreement. Hisoka really does have the hardest palette to please. They continue their hike in a small lecture about Hisoka’s diet as Hisoka tries to hike faster to get away from them. The faster he gets away, the lesser he’ll hear their lectures.

 

They laugh at how quick Hisoka is to either tune it out or run away from such things. They still catch up to him regardless. It wasn’t difficult when the other still waited for them to catch up. It didn’t take them long to reach the top thanks to Hisoka’s need to escape from the talk about his diet. Although, such talk is necessary if he wants to keep on living.

 

Before they knew it, they really did reach the top.

 

The huge outlook of nature that goes beyond their imagination, really such a view to savor. Looking at it didn’t only make Homare inspired, it seemed the rest of the troupe had found themselves thinking how inspiring it can be to be up there. They even wondered if they could make some sort of play out of nature. Although, they can already imagine Tsuzuru’s confused face at hearing such a wild concept. Can that even exist?

 

“Tarzan exists?” Tsumugi points out.

 

Azuma mentions how he can already hear some of the younger ones suggest Tasuku as the lead. Guy questions if Tasuku can even walk on stage shirtless or even wearing only a makeshift cloth. It’d definitely be a sight to see but Homare was right to note that it wasn’t only Tasuku who would be wearing such clothing. There were others who might wear similar. There’s also Jane whose clothes, while lovely to see, don’t seem very comfortable to wear. Maybe it’s best not to pursue such a play.

 

Tasuku seemed embarrassed at the thought and how comfortable they were talking about these kinds of things in public. He talks about how he may be a theatrics idiot but he can’t be so much of one to just openly talk about striding on stage in so little clothing. It was impossible for him to imagine, let alone play.

 

They decide to drop the topic after realising that it really was out of Winter Troupe’s reach.

 

It seemed more comedic and out of Winter Troupe’s style anyway.

 

Hiking back down seemed easier and faster than expected. Maybe it was due to the hunger for breakfast and how it was easy to just jog down with all that wind in your face from going downhill. They didn’t even decide to go home, they just chose to have breakfast out since it was easier. Choosing a nearby spot that seemed good to have breakfast, they spend it talking about the view and other things. They just kept at it as they ordered, waiting and even eating.

 

Before they knew it, they were noisier than they thought.

 

They didn’t stop talking, they just  _ kept at it _ until someone called it quits because talking hurt their throats so much. It felt funny, nothing really prompted the conversation. No serious topic previously, no prompted question that led them into the topic, nothing. Just empty stomachs and tired out legs. Half of their conversation sound incoherent and crazy with spectators unsure what exactly they’re going on about but that’s fine. That’s definitely fine, Azuma thought as they took turns making acrostic poems out of anything on the problem. Not as easy as any of them thought it would be. Even Homare had some difficulty trying to make an acrostic poem out of the word, spoon. Though, it’s not to doubt his skills when spoon seemed pretty difficult to make an acrostic poem out of.

 

On their way back, Tsumugi receives a call about a package delivered from their director. Though when asked about the contents, it seemed trivial for the owners of the homestay to not mention. They just mention it being a small early-Christmas gift from the director to the troupe. No clues whatsoever, leaving the entire troupe what kind of Christmas gift had Izumi sent them.

 

It wasn’t  _ small _ .

 

In fact, it was  **_huge_ ** .

 

“She really wants us to get into the Christmas spirit, huh…” Tasuku seemed as in disbelief as everyone else. How did she get the money to buy a tree? No one knows. Why did she send a tree? God knows why. All they know is that they have a tree and boxes of ornaments in the middle of the homestay living room. They try to ignore it for the first few minutes, hoping this was all a joke and maybe a staff member from the main building will come over to tell them that it was a wrongly sent package. Yet no one came. Surely, it was the wrong package, right?

 

“But they said director,” Hisoka says, staring at the plain Christmas tree.

 

“Director could mean anyone, it couldn’t be  _ our _ director,” Tsumugi tried to reason. Though, Hisoka had a point. They mentioned ‘ _ The director _ ’ so it could only refer to one person in that case; Tachibana Izumi. She was  _ really that crazy _ . No one in the troupe could quite get her at all.

 

“There’s a letter,” Guy says as he unveils the letter from its envelope.

 

He reads it out. It had nothing but how everyone has been doing at the company, almost as if Winter Troupe had been gone for months and a task from Izumi.

 

“ _ Please decorate the tree I begged Sakyo to buy and send to you guys! We bought one for the company too! Have fun with the ornaments, they were specially chosen by your very own company members! _ ” Guy read aloud, attempting to imitate some form of chirpiness that was held within the letter. Despite Guy’s rather bad attempt at imitating their director, the task was another problem. Decorating a tree was fine, it’s a wonderful tradition to do when Christmas comes around. Winter Troupe had no problem with such a task but the aftermath was the problem.

 

_ What were they going to do with the tree when they leave? _

 

“I’m going to call her and see what she wants us to do with the tree after they've used it.” Tsumugi took the task on asking that absurd director of theirs. Maybe she didn’t think that far, Azuma thought. He could see others thinking the same. She probably just got too excited on the idea of them celebrating Christmas together that she didn’t think her actions thoroughly. No one could really blame her except, maybe, herself.

 

As they hear Tsumugi talk to their director, they began going through the ornaments that were brought along. All sorts of decorations were there; small angels, doctors, Super Sankakus and many more they can barely recognise. It was sweet looking at their choices but it made Azuma wonder; was it possible to hang all of them?

 

Before they could even wonder about such a thing, Tsumugi came back explaining exactly what they expected from their director. She seemed to have forgotten about how they should take back a tree; with quick thinking, she begged Sakyo (again) to let Sakoda pick it up so they can bring it back to their dorms. Of course, Tsumugi had already counter this issue with where the two trees should go. She told him to give her another few days to figure that out, she’ll try to find a way. Tsumugi wonders if it was possible to use them as backdrops for a new play.

 

“Lumberjack related plays?” Tasuku thought aloud.

 

“Now that seems to be something only a few of us can do,” Azuma laughed. Tasuku looked at him funny and told him not to tell everyone who he thinks should be part of the lumberjack plays. He doesn’t want to hear it nor does he want to know what Azuma has in mind. Homare agrees that it’s better off as a mixed troupe play rather than a troupe play. Again, Tasuku shuts the topic before they start saying weird things again. The hiking trip was enough for today.

 

Tsumugi changed the topic; he asked what was in the box.

 

“Gifts from the rest, they sent ornaments for us to decorate.” Guy held up a _dango_ ornament, though it seemed no one was quite sure who gifted that one. Some were easy to guess who they were from but others seemed like random junk they pulled out of an ornament shop. Although, Hisoka seemed to beg to differ.

 

“Maybe Citron?” Hisoka guessed.

 

That was an exceptional guess but no one can be sure to say that was correct. It did seem like him to gift such a thing but _dango_? Why _dango_? Maybe he just found it cute. Really, no one can be sure at this point.

 

Tsumugi pulled out one and it was a chihuahua ornament; how strange-looking. It had eyes that could stare right into your souls. It made Tsumugi slightly uncomfortable just by holding it up. He showed it to the rest and asked who they thought this was from.

 

“Definitely Kazunari,” Tasuku answered, almost confident with his answer. He explains how they were talking about what the company members were if they were dogs one time, it seemed he was serious when he asked about them. He didn’t expect his answers to come back and haunt them in the form of dog ornaments.

 

Before Tsumugi could ask who  _ he _ thought was a chihuahua, Hisoka pulled out an ornament.

 

“A shovel,” Hisoka says as he looks at the miniature scale shovel dangle from a string. The more they go through the harder it is to imagine such things to appear. They spend hours going through and guessing who bought what. It seemed endless as they run through the ornaments in the box. Strange people, their company was.

 

“Well Christmas is tomorrow so it would be nice to have a tree set up and everything,” Azuma mused. Everyone agreed but they really don’t know where to start. Which ornament do they even use? Is there even a star to put up on the tree? They couldn’t go through the entire box thanks to the many ornaments Mankai had sent them.

 

They start from the bottom and make their way to the top. They decorate the tree with all sorts of things they could find as they guessed the sender each time they pull a new ornament. It took them a while but they got around. It was until late afternoon, they managed to finish enough. Aside from the very top, they had filled the tree to the brim with as many ornaments they could hang. It looked like a fire hazard if they decided to put up lights, that were packed as well so they decided to opt that out.

 

“Did they forget to give a star?” Homare asked as he looked through the box.

 

It seemed as though but that’s something everyone talked about. Being a kid and putting a star on the top of the tree, that was the best part about decorating the tree.

 

It was a strange sight; watching 6 grown adults huddle around a box, talking about a star that was meant to go on top of the tree. Something that they really didn't know how to feel about on top of that. Why were they getting so worked up in finding the tree? Maybe it was because they got a little too invested in decorating.

 

After all, they did try to fit every ornament they found onto the tree.

 

Going through box once more, they try to find anything that could even handle being on top of the tree. After spending another 15 minutes they found something.

“Is that supposed to be us?” Tsumugi asked, pulling out a tree-topper of them. Miniature scales of them in their lead roles. How funny and endearing, they all thought. The way their small hands connect and their smiles; it seemed that the entire company wanted them to hang a homemade gift of them.

 

It wasn’t bad to have such a thing on top of the Christmas tree but everyone has to be honest, it did make the entire tree a little bit uglier than it already was. The entire tree was endearing to see since it was all hand-chosen and made with the thought of winter but it definitely wasn’t eye-pleasing at all. Everything was everywhere; some of the ornaments looked like it would fall off if they weren’t careful with the tree.

 

Once finished, they packed all the other ornaments and try hanging the lights somewhere around the living room. It wouldn’t hurt. After all, it seemed Homare was eager to see the lights light up somewhere in the homestay.

 

The results really are painstakingly horrible. 

 

The flickering of bright red and green lights reflect against the already horribly decorated Christmas tree, they really tried their best. It’s not the best but it’s not the ugliest tree they’ve seen. The little handmade tree-topper seemed to be the best highlight but that’s fine. It was cute, it felt rather winter-like? It was definitely something that only they could create now that they thought about it.

 

“Should we send a picture to the rest?” Azuma suggested.

 

In one huge huddle, they send a picture of themselves and the decorations. In the picture, it somehow looked better? Maybe because with them in it, it didn’t feel that off or weird to look at. It was like having all of their personalities clashed into one picture which was rather rare to happen. It felt  _ different _ .

 

No one really kept their distance at that moment. Everyone’s colours and traits clashing harshly against each other in forms of decorations. It was honestly funny to look at it since it seemed whatever objective Izumi was trying to achieve; Winter Troupe had miraculously achieved. They weren’t exactly like how the other troupes have their personalities clash but it was an interesting of showing how they get along.

 

They spent dinner laughing at each other for putting up all sorts of things. Homare insisted on putting up any tea-party related ornament he could find. Hisoka seemed to find his way to finding fake sweets and cat-related ones, Guy was the one to blame for any obscure ones like shovels and stop signs. Regardless of how it seemed, everyone started putting up stuff they liked which caused the entire tree to look the way it is.

 

“Maybe we should follow a theme next time,” Tsumugi notes.

 

Azuma wasn’t against the current look for the tree, though. He liked it very much. It suited them in a way that only they can do. If they didn’t mind, he’d like the troupe to continue decorating the way they usually do. It looked good in its own way when it’s filled with nothing but things the members like. Looking at the tree, it really did feel like their kind of tree.

 

“Tenma once asked me what it was like to handle a group that never made so much noise,” Tsumugi mentioned over a glass of wine.

 

They’ve been drinking for a while, Tsumugi was starting to look tipsy but to see him keep his head at a level when saying such a thing was remarkable even for someone like Azuma. He wondered for the sudden mention of the Summer Troupe leader. Maybe Tsumugi had the same thoughts that everyone else carried throughout this entire trip.

 

“I was wondering if we were  _ really that quiet _ but I assumed in comparison, then yes, we are,” Tsumugi explained. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts each moment he spoke, making sure his words were properly stated not slurred which loses its meaning. He pushes away his glass for a while.

 

“But in just two days, we were _god_ ** _fucking_** **_loud_** ,” Tsumugi presses his hands against his head. It was interesting to watch Tsumugi, a usually composed and child-friendly adult, swear and ramble about how loud they were. It’s only been 2 days in the 4-day trip and they were _so loud_ already. Imagine themselves by the end of this trip, they’d have shouted enough to probably match up Summer Troupe and Autumn Troupe combined.

 

But it wasn’t bad.

 

It’s not bad to be loud, childish, annoying or anything that Tsumugi began to describe them as. It was actually  _ great _ , they always kept themselves so gated and far from each other that it felt useless in trying to pry each other open in hopes to find some answer to why they do the things they do. Right now, at the dinner table, drinking in laughter and mockery over each other’s choices; it was fun. It felt a little crazy that they had to be sent off in order to do all these things. They haven’t even gotten tomorrow, Christmas, planned. Yet all of them knew that it’d be filled with more useless banter and maybe end up finding shitty jokes in obscure things that no one but them can understand.

 

They don’t mind staying like that.

 

They don’t mind spending it like that.

 

Even long after the trip is over, they don’t mind occasionally pulling out inside jokes among each other that will surely leave other people confused but that doesn’t matter. The Winter Troupe right here was far more disruptive than the one before this trip. They become the bane of each other’s existence as well as the highlight of each other’s existence. It felt funny and strange.

 

None of them are quite sure how they got there but Azuma quite enjoys it.

 

He enjoyed the way they spent their Christmas together. Attempting to make half-assed gifts in last minute gift-exchanging, trying to take down the tree without burning the house down with themselves in it and taking turns in Homare’s artistic challenges that obviously lead nowhere. It was all entertaining, far more entertaining than however, Azuma would spend his. Definitely far more entertaining than expected.

 

4 days go by faster when you do have fun.

 

Sakoda helping them with the tree and any extra luggage, which was more than they expected. They thank him and were planning to see him back at the dorms. On their way back, they actually got back on topic on Izumi’s fallacy. As much as happy and satisfied with their trip, that was definitely a worry. There will be not one but  _ two trees  _ in the dorms.

 

“Can you plant pine in the courtyard?” Guy asks but Tsumugi doubts it.

 

Hisoka offers the idea of creating the lumberjack play. Tasuku goes against it, why would they even try that. It seemed too ridiculous of a plot to be a play.

 

“Did you know there was a play about trains?” Azuma teased, Tasuku doesn’t believe it but is then told to ask one of the younger members. He’s heard about it and seen some clips of it but he won’t tell Tasuku anything about it just to see if the other would actually to go as far to see if such things were true. Tasuku hopes Azuma wasn’t pulling his leg for making up such weird plots.

 

They spend that car ride just talking nonsense again but it was definitely a lot noisier than the ride to the homestay. They talk about the endless replies from the others when they sent that picture; Tsumugi notes how the leaders want him to make that picture the Winter Troupe group profile. They talk about how Homare was crazy for wanting to try to go into the sea in the dead of winter. They talk about Hisoka’s sudden decrease in the supply of marshmallows and many more countless things.

 

They arrive home to a surprise _Welcome Home_ party.

 

The company asks about the trip as Winter Troupe laugh and retell their adventures.

 

It isn’t quite as a tight-knit adventure like Spring neither was it as loud and headstrong as Summer and it was most definitely as meddlesome and loud as Autumn but it was definitely fun. It was as fun as a bunch of stupid adults with no clear direction can be. They talk as they gift everyone late Christmas gifts 

 

It was a Winter-like trip.

 

“Would you ever do it again?” Izumi asked them a little after they’ve settled back into their dorms. They’ve thought about it and agreed that they would.

 

It would be a lot more fun had they thought a little bit more next time.

**Author's Note:**

> What did they do with the ugly tree?  
> Honestly I don't know  
> maybe they did make the lumberjack play, it doesn't seem out of their nature to do such things  
> Also the tree-topper of them in their lead roles was made by omi!!!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
